Three-dimensional displays showing a stereoscopic image to a user by showing different images to the left and right eyes are known. When viewing an image using the shutter type eyeglasses, preventing the occurrence of a double image by closing the shutter on one side of the shutter type eyeglasses so that an image reaches only to one eye when an image is blocked by the hand is disclosed in Patent Document 1.